The Power of Vatrix
by Tiegeodemon
Summary: Lyla Reptillia travels with her new friends Ash Ketchum and Nicole Terazue in an adventure in which they fight to bring back an ancient powerful pokemon spirit back to being to save the Pokemon World from total destruction.
1. Forward

The Power of Vatrix  
  
  
  
1 Forward  
  
About a million years ago or more, the pokemon world was ruled by Vatrix, it's creator. Vatrix created the pokemon world along with the pokemon in it. Vatrix was a great goddess, and she adored her creations. She also created seven other gods to help her keep things in order. Plantorion, the plant type dragon god, Waterleon, the magnificent water ruler (a dragon also), Electroneon, the god of electric, and Flamatron, the ruler fire kept a watchful eye on the pokemon while vatrix was busy making more creations. The other three gods were of a higher rank, they were called Armadro, Darmadro, and Koudron. Armadro and Darmadro were to be second in command for if anything happened to Vatrix, and Koudron was the ruler of the dream and nightmare world.  
  
All the gods that Vatrix created loved her as a ruler, except for one, Darmadro, he saw things in a different way... He hated all her creations, and thought that they should be replaced by his own creations. He also hated the way the pokemon were able to do as they dissiered, he believed that they should be slaves to their creator. He also hoped that vatix would be destroyed, so the world would be in his clutches. But he knew that if vatrix died, he would have to rule with his twin brother, Armadro, he wanted it for himself. So, he studied deep magic, so he could learn how to make his own creations real, and to make the four lower gods do as he would say, destroy all of vatrix's creations...  
  
He finally learned how to take command of waterleon, plantorion, and electroneon, and, just like he wanted, they destroyed everything that got in their way. One day, vatrix called darmadro to her throne, she wanted to talk to him about what he was doing, so, nervously, he walked to the great hall of the Dark Tower, which is where vatrix lived and did all of her work and studies. He walked down the strange hall to her throne, looking at the strange objects, which decorated it. He finally reached her throne, but there was no one there, so, he decided to look around. He picked up a strange stuffed animal, it was of a creature that he never saw before. It had a sign next to it that said the word "Human Being" next to it. He tilted his head in confusion, and then put it down and began to look at something strange. The object was a greenish-blue glass orb with a triangular spike on it. He held the smooth object in his claws, wondering at the strange object as cool blue and green swirls whirled around the inside of it. Suddenly, from behind him, he heard vatrix speak, he jump in surprise and dropped the orb on the table, which made a loud "thud" as it hit the table. "Hello Darmadro, I have noticed you have been trying to make my life more difficult than it already is, am I right?" She asked. He stumbled over his words since he wasn't sure of what he should say. " I know what destruction you have caused." She said in low voice. She let out a long sigh, and then said, " Listen, I want to ask you a question." Darmadro perked his head up a bit. "What's the question?" He asked. " Why did you do this destruction? I don't understand the reason for it." She said in a confused voice. He took in a deep breath and told his reason. "I don't feel as if I have been being treated correctly, and I don't like your way of ruling." He said angrily. "Well, I might be able to help you with your problem if you give me a more detailed reason of all this." She said casually.  
  
He began once again, but of course, with the more detailed reason of his dissatisfaction. "Your always making my brother, Armadro, look like the one that is all that and me the one that knows nothing. And you also, also- " But then he paused, he didn't want to go saying something that would confuse vatrix and make her think badly of him. So he decided to change the subject. "What's that strange orb?" Asked. "Oh, that, that's a very dangerous weapon, it can even kill powerful gods, it takes their spirit and make their body disappear." She said causally. "Well, please continue your- " But she was cut of by darmadro again. "And what is this stuffed animal for?" She sighed and began telling what it for. "This is going to be my newest creation, a human being. They are going to be created to keep the pokemon under control if anything goes wrong with my god pokemon. They will also be very intelligent, in the future, they will have all sorts of strange inventions, such as pokeballs, television, cars, etc. The will be the main creature of all my creations." She said. He tilted his head in confusion, the words were very alien to him, but he figured that he asked enough questions and that he should tell the rest of his complaints to vatrix. " Vatrix, let me finish telling you my reason." He said. "Then continue." She answered back. "Okay, as I was saying, I also don't like your way of ruling, you let these creatures do whatever they want! You don't even make them worship you! They should worship you. You created them. And you should make them do all of your hard work for yourself, that should be there way of repaying you for giving them life. So then you won't have to work so hard!" He said angrily. She frowned. "I created these creatures to enjoy there short lives, I gave them life to have fun with while it lasts, not to bend their backs in cruel positions to thank me, saying that I am the one-and-only and that they will dedicate their shot lives to me. Not only that, but, deep down inside, they will hate me with all of their might. I don't want to be hated by my creations. Also, I have always treated you and your brother equally, he was good a certain subjects that you weren't good at and vice versa. I have decided to have the both of you rule if anything happens to me, not just one of you." Said vatrix. While she was talking, she was slowly inching up closer and closer to Darmadro, but darmadro was backing away, he didn't want to rule with his brother, he wanted to rule the world by himself. After a While, he was backed up so much that he bumped into the table with the strange orb on it. Secretly, he grabbed the great weapon, and then began approaching vatrix with the weapon behind his back. "Vatrix, all I want to say is, -" He suddenly stopped short of the sentence, and lunged at vatrix, he jabbed her in the chest, with the godly weapon. She began to look pale, suddenly, from the spot where she was stabbed, a grayish gas swirled into the weapon, it was her spirit being sucked into it, finally, her spirit disappeared into the weapon, and her body slowly faded. Darmadro dropped the orb in surprise, it fell to the floor with a loud "BANG" and the sound of glass shattering, and the weapon was broken, never to be used again. From the broken weapon, a gray gas was rising, Vatrix's spirit was free. The ghastly figure rose from the object, she floated a foot above the ground, and began to speak.  
  
"Darmadro, I trusted in you, I gave you life, and you betrayed me." She said in a cold voice. Darmadro's eye's were nearly popping out of his head. "You want to rule, don't you? Well, I'll make you a deal, I'm going to give you this gem," Vatrix said as she handed Darmadro a red gem, very much like a ruby. "This is a piece of a talisman, a talisman that is as old as me, if you can find the rest of it, you will be the ruler, but, if you can't, a human will find it, and that human will destroy you. The human will unite with me, and I will return in whole, and destroy you." She said. " I cast a spell on the dragon gods to make them slumber, the will sleep until you return, If you return…" She said. What does she mean by "If I return," where am I going? He thought, vatrix began to fade, and, before he had a chance to find out that she was fading, she disappeared. He looked at the human doll, and growled quietly at it, then rushed over to it and ripped it's head off, and threw both pieces out the small window in Vatrix's room. As soon as the doll hit the ground, the tower began to shake, a look of panic swept over Darmadro's face. The tower slowly began to rise into the air. Like a rocket, the Dark Tower shot up into the blue abyss, leaving only a crater in the ground and the broken human doll left behind.  
  
Armadro came later that night to talk to Vatrix, only to find that the tower, Vatrix, and darmadro gone, he cried in distress, and then spotted the broken human doll, he picked it up and looked at it. What happened? He wondered. Suddenly, the spirit of Vatrix appeared in front of him. "Armadro, you are now the god of this world, I trust you to take good care of it, and to make the rest of my unfinished creations. You know what they are… If darmadro ever returns, leave him to me, tell the human being that finds the talisman what to do… Tell the human that they will have to defeat the four dragon gods. A teleporter will appear after every dragon is defeated, the teleporters will lead them closer and closer to dark tower, once they get to the dark tower, they must get the other piece of the talisman and piece it together, then they must find out how to use it. You must have a creature go with them to help them in times of need, and to say the spell to make the teleporters to activate. That is all I have to say…" She then disappeared.  
  
Armadro created a palace in the clouds, were he did his work and made Vatrix's creations. The pokemon eventually forgot about the powerful pokemon gods and continued their lives normally. Humans were created and were a great success. And were living peacefully with the pokemon. Darmadro was up in outer space making his creations and making himself stronger, studying spells and other such things, waiting for the day he would be ready to make his return… 


	2. Meteorite

br  
pI sat on the roof of my tree house, repairing some holes that kept on letting water and other such things leak into my home. I paused for a second to look at the unusually bright stars, and sighed. Suddenly, I saw a huge fiery ball shooting down to the earth; it was no regular shooting star, but a meteorite!   
pI stared at the flaming ball flickering as it came closer and closer to the earth; it finally landed on a distant mountain. There were a few yellow and orange flickers, and then it was gone, as if nothing happened. I gazed in amazement for a few minutes, and then continued my work. When I finished, I climbed down and went inside of my tree house.   
pTiegeoflur ran up to greet me. "Tie tie!" he exclaimed happily. I had a feeling that he hadn't seen that meteorite. I walked toward my bed room, which was big enough to fit a cot and a small table. I flopped on my cot, exhausted. "Tiegeoflur, I'm so tired..." I said. "Tiegeo, geoflur..." tiegeoflur muttered and climbed up onto the bed with me, curled up, and fell asleep. " Ha, yeah, I think I will do the same." I said and lied down, but, when I tried to fall asleep, I kept on seeing images of the meteorite, and a tall, dark-looking tower, and menacing laughing kept on echoing in my head. After a long time of trying to ignore it, though, I fell asleep.  
pNext morning I was awakened quite early by tiegeoflur. "Tiegeoflur! Tiegeo!" he said in a pathetic voice and nudged me. "Oh all right, all right, I'll be up in a minute." I said as I turned over. Tiegeoflur did this to me every morning, it was his way of saying, "I'm hungry." I slowly rouse, and grabbed for my sweater, and put it on. The unfortunate thing about getting food was that I didn't have any money! So, every morning, I would creep to the bakery and steal some loaves of bread. I had already turned the baker that worked there into a raving madman. His goal was to shoot my head off, but, he always had such bad aim, that, I never got scarred from his BB gun.  
pI slowly crept through the forest with tiegeoflur. The good thing about this forest was that everyone was afraid to enter it, because of some ancient legend, but never mind that. I saw the bakery come into view. I began to creep lower to the ground and slowlier. Even if that crazy baker had really bad aim, I didn't feel like having gotten shot because he happened to get lucky.  
p"Okay tiegeoflur, this time, we go around and climb through the basement, okay?" I told tiegeoflur. "Tie tie" said tiegeoflur.  
pI and tiegeoflur crawled around the bakery until we found the window that lead to the basement. Tiegeoflur, being the expert at unlocking things and getting through obstacles began unlocking the window, which he finally pride open.   
pThis is one reason it's good to be skinny. I slipped through the small window, and found myself in the storage room. I grabbed a box and ripped it open. It was filled with many loaves of freshly baked bread. I quickly closed it as I heard creaking from the floorboards upstairs.  
pI ran to the open window to escape, Tiegeoflur ran up to the window and went to unlock it, but it was jammed! I and tiegeoflur ran about until we both found hiding places. I listened patiently to the heavy creek of each step as the baker got closer and closer to the store rooms. "Lyla Reptillia, come on out! Hahahaha!" The baker said in his insane voice.  
p"Oh great." I muttered. I had a sudden fear of that insane baker, what if he actually got a good shot at me with that rifle of his? I shivered as he stepped onto the last step. His black leather shoes wrinkled as he stepped onto the basement floor. "Here Lyla! Come on, I'm only going to shoot you to death!" he said with no touch of sanity left.  
pTiegeoflur and I leapt behind the stairs just in time. He twirled around quickly and looked about. Suddenly, he pointed his BB gun at a random box. "HAHAHAHA! DIE!" he said as he fired, but instead he hit the shelf, which happened to be 7 feet to the left of him. "DAMN IT!" he screamed. "I really don't get this thing... I aim at one thing, and it hits something else! Sheesh..." he said in an almost calm voice.  
pHe began to look about again. His expression changed from insane and outraged to completely confused. "I think that I was probably just hearing things... Their probably going to be late to day..." he said. He then sighed deeply and began walking upstairs.  
pI smiled. Now we could finally get out of this funny farm! Tiegeoflur was already running to the window to pry it open. I picked up the already opened box. I was surprised that he didn't seem to notice that it was open. Was this a trick? Oh well... if it was, then too bad! I waited patiently as tiegeoflur figured out a way to open the window pain.  
pTiegeoflur finally pried the damn thing open. Tiegeoflur climbed out first, then I pushed the box out, and then, last but not least, I climbed out. I sat on the ground outside the window for a few moments breathing heavily, thinking about how lucky I was to escape the terrible insanity of the baker. I was immediately broken off of my though by a commotion that seemed to be happing in front of the bakers bakery. I slowly rose, and listened quietly to the voices I heard coming from around the corner. Tiegeoflur was just as curious as me, and began listening too.  
/br 


End file.
